


Midnight Rose

by caterinawrites



Series: Written in the Stars [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantasy AU, Julerose - Freeform, Sad Ending, Witch AU, and kind of dark, death mentions, this one is very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Rose is the daughter of two nobles, but when she falls for a mysterious new girl, she discovers dark secrets that put both of their lives in danger.





	1. Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the JuleRose portion of my fantasy AU! Throughout this whole AU leading up to where all of the stories converge there will be various completely different stories. Some of them are going to be lighter and some of them are going to be a little dark. Not entirely dark fic, but still kind of dark. This particular fic is one of the darkest I believe, and the ending will not be a happy one. I say this in full warning now if that's something that bothers you. Nothing graphic is going to happen, and it is only T rated so you don't have to worry about that, but as you'll catch on reading below, there's a lot of tragedy looming from the past. 
> 
> Rose and Juleka's story in this one is going to be complicated and won't be resolved by the end of this fic. It will be resolved eventually, don't worry their tale isn't going to be tragic in the very end, but it's not going to be a happy journey. As will many other stories in this universe. Not all of them are going to be happy right away, and even ones that might seem happy now will have their share of struggle later. I hope that you can all enjoy the angst because it will make the fluff oh-so much sweeter. 
> 
> Be sure to check out the other stories in this AU. I have a MariChat merman story that is finished, and I'm working on a Myvan nymph story as well. Both of those are a bit lighter than this one, but if you're interested in following all of the stories in this series and want the full picture later on then proceed. And throughout this one, maybe have a couple of fluff fics on hand to break up the angst. XD

Chapter 1

Rose didn’t like to cause trouble.

She was a good girl from a well-off family, and she bore her title with grace and propriety. Of course, this didn’t mean she was stuck up, in fact, she was quite the opposite. Wherever she went she did her best to show everyone kindness and fairness, and as such, she had friends in many different walks of life. Working women, nobles, and even a few peasants for Rose never really saw herself as being above anyone else given the circumstances of her birth, and she sought to treat everyone with respect.

It made her one of the most well-liked bachelorettes in town, and many sought her hand in marriage, though she had yet to find a match that suited her. Most tempting was a prince in a neighboring kingdom, but she was reluctant to leave behind her friends and family, so she had declined him for now. They still wrote each other letters from time to time and remained good friends.

It was a rather bemusing situation that she found herself in with so many men asking for her hand in marriage and yet none of them quite convinced her to take the plunge. How could someone so eligible have such a hard time finding love? She absolutely adored the idea of being with her true love, but the truth of the matter was that she just hadn’t found that person yet, not that she let it get her down. No matter how bleak her love life looked, Rose strived to live every day to the fullest, brightening as many faces as she could with kind words and service. She’d come to know everyone in town quite well this way, and new faces didn’t go unnoticed by her. Which is why when a mysterious new girl moved to town, she was the first to know.

Rose first spotted her in the market picking up some herbs and fish, and after a moment, she realized that it was a face she’d never seen before. It was against her personal code of conduct to allow someone to go ungreeted, so she approached her with a sunny grin.

“Hello,” She said, stepping in front of her as the girl sifted through the fresh sage.

“…” The girl seemed to startle a little upon being addressed, and she mumbled what Rose supposed was a greeting.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before. My name is Rose; are you new to town?” She asked, and the girl flicked her gaze around as if looking for an escape route. Coming up empty, she simply nodded, hoping to appease her. “That’s so awesome! Do you need help carrying your groceries home? Which direction do you live in? I’d be happy to walk with you.”

“Ah…” She averted her gaze, covering her mouth with her fingers a little.

Why was she so interested in Juleka’s life? Had she been acting suspiciously? Did she suspect Juleka’s secret? She wasn’t used to people talking to her so much, and she suddenly missed her quiet village back home where most people left her alone in peace. Moving to this town was already risky enough, but Juleka couldn’t stay at her old home any more. The people there had become too wary and had she stayed longer, things could have gotten dangerous.

This girl seemed nice, but Juleka knew that underneath her cheery smile was someone that could never accept her for who she truly was, and when you lived a life like hers, it was better to keep your head down and avoid making connections with people. Doing so would only cause her more trouble in the end, and the last thing she wanted was to be discovered.

“I’ve got it. Thanks,” She said quietly, but Rose didn’t seem to hear her because she took the bag off Juleka’s arm and draped it over her own.

“So tell me about yourself. Where are you from?” Rose continued as Juleka debated just leaving her purchases and making a run for it, but she really needed that lavender for her latest…project as she’d call it.

“It’s a small village. You’ve probably never heard of it,” Juleka replied, attempting to distract herself with shopping to no avail. Rose was quite persistent much to her annoyance.

“I have friends from all over the place just try me,” She insisted with a proud glint in her eye, and Juleka suppressed a sigh knowing that it would be easier to just cooperate until she was satisfied.

“Étoile,” She answered finally, and Rose tapped her chin in thought.

“I think I have heard of it actually,” She said thoughtfully. “Isn’t that the place where they burned a witch coven 15 years ago?”

Juleka felt her blood run cold at the mention of that day, but she hid her fear behind an emotionless mask. She’d learned a long time ago how to conceal her true feelings to save her life, but that day was a particularly sore subject.

“Yeah.” She said flatly, examining a potato and concentrating on remembering the things her brother asked her to pick up. “I don’t really remember it much cause I was just a little kid.”

“It must have been awfully frightening, but I bet you felt safer once they were dead.” Rose shuddered at the thought, and Juleka trailed her thumb over the ring on her finger with a frown.

“I really don’t remember.” She shrugged.

“Oh, I guess it’s for the best then,” Rose pursed her lips but didn’t stay down for long. “Do you need someone to show you around town? I’d be happy to give you a tour!”

“No thank you,” Juleka shook her head and quickly added, “I’m actually staying with my brother who has lived here for a while, so he’s already shown me everything I need.”

“Oh really? That’s awesome! Who’s your brother?” Rose was really beginning to grate on her nerves, but she knew better than to let her temper flare up after what happened last time, so she played along throughout the rest of her market trip until they made it back to her brother’s apartment.

“Hey, you should come to my house for tea some time,” Rose offered, handing the rest of the bags off to Juleka.

“Uh, I’ll probably be busy for a while, settling in and whatnot,” She said just wanting this interaction to be over.

“Oh, right.” Rose winced, knotting bits of her dress in her fist. “Well, don’t be a stranger, okay?”

If Juleka had her way they’d likely never speak again, but she offered a nod and pushed the door open with her back effectively closing the door on that relationship as she made her way up the stairs. Luka was napping on the couch when she entered, but she made no effort to be quiet as she slammed the bags down on the table in the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets to put everything away.

“Julie, you’ve always been the quiet one. Why all of the noise now?” He groaned after a while, shifting onto his side.

“Sorry, I’m just annoyed,” She mumbled, and he sat up with piqued interest, stretching an arm above his head.

“What happened? Are you okay? Do you feel like you’re gonna-”

“No.” She cut him off abruptly, stuffing the vegetables into the fridge and slapping a fish down onto a cutting board. “I’m fine just some chatty girl at the market.”

“Yeah, there are a lot of those around here,” Luka said dismissively, retrieving the carton of milk from the fridge and taking a swig.

“She brought up the night mom died,” Juleka stated as she cleaned the meat off the bone for her lazy black cat who laid in the window in the living room, and Luka paused momentarily before closing the milk and returning it to its spot.

“And?” He cocked a brow. “How’d you handle it?”

“It just reminded me that I’m not exactly welcome here,” She growled, eyes burning, and Luka placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re lucky that you ended up mortal like dad. You don’t have to worry about hiding your secret from the world.”

“No.” He nodded, pressing his lips into a firm line. “But I do have to worry about my baby sister being burned at the stake for something she can’t help.”

Luka placed his hands over hers and gently removed the knife, setting it aside as Juleka buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly, petting her hair and whispering soothing vows of protection until her shaking ceased. Penny left her perch to join them, rubbing against Juleka’s legs and purring until she stooped to pick her up.

“I’m surprised this old hag is still alive,” Luka remarked, scratching behind her ears.

“Familiars live as long as their masters do, so hopefully she’ll have many more years left in her life,” She said matter-of-factly, kissing her forehead and setting her on the counter next to the plate of tuna she’d cut up. “Besides, she’s one of the last things I have that Mom gave me.”

“Are you going to practice in the woods tonight?” Luka asked, rubbing an apple on his shirt before taking a bite.

“Just a few protection spells to cast on the house,” She said with a nod, leaning against the counter while Penny munched away happily.

“Be careful,” Luka instructed solemnly with a pointed look, and Juleka flashed him a sardonic grin.

“Aren’t I always?”


	2. Enchantment

Chapter 2

Juleka did her best to forget her interactions with Rose over the next several days, opting to stay home during the day and only go out at night. Most of the citizens were in bed by midnight which was rather convenient as she could set out into the woods without being disturbed. By the end of the week, she’d forgotten all about Rose and assumed Rose had done the same for her. That is, until she showed up in the lobby of Juleka’s apartment building one afternoon to inquire about her at the front desk.

“Oh never mind, here she is!” Rose said, waving cheerfully to the secretary and striding over to join her. “Hi there!”

Juleka eyed the mailboxes across the room with a contemplative glare, debating whether or not to make a mad dash back up the stairs, but Rose seemed like the persistent type. That much was evident considering they hadn’t spoken in days, and she’d shown up looking for her despite not knowing her that well. Juleka could already tell that she was going to be trouble, and the sooner she got rid of her the better.

“Uh, hey,” She mumbled, shifting her weight awkwardly.

“I brought over some tea and scones and thought that maybe we could share them. It’s no fun not knowing anyone, so I was hoping that you and I could be friends.” She held up the basket in her hands in offering, and Juleka eyed it skeptically.

She knew that this could only end badly, but something about the look in Rose’s eyes made it hard to refuse her. With a short sigh, Juleka gave a small nod of acceptance, and Rose squealed in delight. What had she just gotten herself into?

“Is it alright if I come up?” She asked, and Juleka glanced back up the stairs with a wince picturing all of the spell books and ritual candles splayed about her room and shook her head.

“My brother is asleep, and I don’t want to disturb him,” She said, combing her fingers through her hair.

“Oh, that’s okay then.” Rose shrugged it off, and Juleka cocked a brow at such an easy surrender. “It’s a nice day out. Why don’t we have a picnic outside?”

“Uh, sure,” Juleka said with a permissive nod, and Rose gleefully linked her arm through hers and led her out the front door.

There was no getting rid of her now. Unless she cast just a simple enchantment…No. It was too risky.

“By the way, I don’t think I ever caught your name,” Rose said as they made their way down the front steps.

 _Probably because you never shut up_. Juleka didn’t say it out loud, but part of her really wanted to.

“It’s Juleka,” She said, staring straight ahead as they walked.

“That’s a beautiful name,” She cooed, and Juleka suppressed an eye roll. “So what do you like to do for fun, Juleka?”

“Uh…” She pictured her practice of changing a frog into a butterfly from the previous night guiltily. “Reading.”

“Oh, I love a good book! Just the other day I was reading this tasteful story about a woman who travels-” Juleka tuned her out as she dove into another lengthy anecdote, glancing around the busy street curiously.

Everything was so much livelier during the day, so bright and colorful just like Rose, and she felt all the more out of place in her dark dress. Many people smiled at them as they passed, and Juleka felt her skin prickle self-consciously. Being noticed was agonizing for someone who preferred to slink around in the dark. If Rose was going to insist on bringing her out into the open so often, she may not be able to stay here as long as she’d thought, and she leaned toward enchanting Rose more and more. All she needed was a single lock of hair…

“You’re going to love it here, Juleka,” Rose said as they set up their little picnic on a bench under a purposeful alcove of trees. “The people are all so nice. Say why don’t you come out with us tonight? A group of us like to hit up the bar from time to time.”

“I don’t really like crowded places…” She said, taking a tiny sip of tea.

“Please, Juleka?” Rose batted her eyelashes pleadingly, and Juleka averted her gaze.

“Fine,” She mumbled, and Rose gave a celebratory cheer.

Juleka had to wonder if Rose possessed a magic of her own, convincing her to play along and go places she normally wouldn’t. At least in a bar, she could get tipsy enough to take the edge off some of Rose’s annoying forwardness. Though she couldn’t get _too_ drunk and risk exposing herself.

When evening came, Juleka really needed that drink. Rose had insisted on spending the day together, and she walked Juleka around town, introducing her to various shop owners and school teachers and anyone they happened to bump into that Rose knew – which was everyone. It went against every molecule in Juleka’s very introverted DNA, and each time they greeted a new face, she questioned why she chose to throw on that same fake smile. What did she owe Rose? Why was she allowing her to drag her around and do things that she hated?

Maybe it was because Juleka had never really had friends before for fear of someone finding out her secret and turning her in. She was vaguely curious and perhaps a touch desirous, but she knew better than to let anyone get close. After tonight she’d keep Rose at a distance and hopefully become just another face that Rose greeted in passing whenever they saw each other.

“Rose!” A blonde girl squealed as they approached the bar, rushing to embrace her, and Juleka could already feel the migraine she was going to have by the end of the night. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Juleka. She’s new to town,” Rose said, gesturing to each of her friends. “Juleka this is Aurore, Caline, and- where’s Marinette?”

“She had cramps,” Caline whispered with a knowing and sympathetic grimace that soon echoed on Aurore and Rose’s faces.

“We’ll pour one out for her.” Aurore cupped her hands over her heart. “Come on, I scouted some royal guardsmen walking in earlier, and they’re pretty easy on the eyes.”

Juleka felt her spine stiffen as they made their way in. Royal guardsmen only meant trouble for her; most of them could sniff out a witch after a short conversation, and she’d have to be extra cautious if she didn’t want to get caught. Of course if she got burned at the stake she wouldn’t have to put up with another day around town with Rose.

“What’ll it be ladies?” The barmaid asked, cocking a hip to one side.

“3 light beers, and- what would you like Juleka?” Everyone turned to her with curious smiles, and she straightened her spine.

“Whiskey for me,” She said with a curt nod.

“Ooo, someone who can actually take real booze, nice,” Aurore chuckled.

“Royal guardsmen at 9 o’clock,” Caline said discretely through gritted teeth, jerking her head slightly toward the corner where two men were laughing over their beers.

“Forget the royal guards, who’s that cutie playing the guitar?” Aurore asked, pointing to the stage where Luka was strumming his acoustic, and Juleka’s nose wrinkled.

“My brother,” She said, and their heads snapped back to her.

“No way, he’s your brother?” Caline gasped, and they all leaned in closer, eagerly awaiting more details.

“He just got the job here recently. He used to busk in the city, but the cost of living is higher there, so he moved out here instead,” She explained with a shrug as their barmaid returned with their drinks.

“Are you two close?” Rose asked, and Juleka took a long swig of her drink remembering all of the times Luka had taken care of her over the years.

Taking her away when the mobs came to take their mother, covering her eyes so she didn’t have to watch, building them a shelter and finding food in the woods until they made it to their aunt’s house across the mountains. Lying next to her every night and smoothing her hair when she had nightmares, holding her close every time she cried, sometimes even letting her practice her magic on him. He always looked out for her, even now as he cocked a curious brow at her from across the room, but it’s not like she could tell them any of that.

“We’ve always got each other’s back,” Juleka said simply, and the girls awed tenderly.

“That’s so sweet!” Caline sighed dreamily, and Juleka hummed an agreement around another sip.

“Well, you know the rules, girls. No family,” Rose reminded, shooting a stern look toward the blonde who rolled her eyes.

“I know, I know, so who wants to help me chat up that cute guard?” Aurore asked, setting her sights back on their original target, and Juleka relaxed a little as Caline offered her assistance. That is until she realized that she was now alone with Rose again.

“So, tell me about your brother,” She requested, scooching closer.

“Uh, he drinks milk straight from the carton most of the time.” She shrugged, eliciting a hearty laugh from Rose.

“What about your parents? Do they live nearby?” Rose took a sip from her mug, eyes trained on her in a show of undivided attention that Juleka wasn’t used to.

“No,” She said, tapping her fingers against her glass. “My dad left after I was born, and my mom died when I was really little.”

“I’m so sorry.” She flicked her gaze back to Rose’s whose pained expression seemed far too genuine, and Juleka couldn’t fathom why she’d care so much. “I can’t imagine how that feels.”

Juleka downed the last of her whiskey, and the barmaid set down another before the glass reached the table, nodding purposefully toward the stage where a crowd was applauding her brother. He held up his own drink with a grin, and Juleka bit back one of her own.

“Luka is all I have left, but we’ve learned to cope.” She shrugged, jumping a little when Rose placed a hand over hers.

“You have me now too, you know.” Rose said with a sincere smile. “Let’s be good friends, okay?”

Juleka felt her cheeks warm, and she blamed it on the alcohol, giving a small nod before taking a large gulp of whiskey. She winced a little as it burned her throat, but at least it gave an excuse for the flush to her cheeks. Rose continued to prattle on as the barmaid brought them more drinks that Juleka continued to constantly sip as a nervous tick. All of a sudden the room seemed too crowded, the air too stagnant, and Juleka felt pressure building in her lungs. She needed to calm down. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to-

“I need to leave,” She announced abruptly, cutting Rose off as she stood up.

“Why? Is everything okay?” Rose’s eyebrows furrowed as she too stood and placed her hands on Juleka’s arms.

“I-I just, I need to-” She glanced around anxiously for the exit, wobbling a little and regretting her decision to down so many drinks.

“Whoa, slow down,” Rose cautioned, shifting Juleka’s arm over her shoulder as she stumbled. “Why don’t you sit for a minute and drink some water.”

“No, I just need to-” Her words were cut short as a forceful spasm in her diaphragm sent a hiccup to her throat, and to her horror the potted fern by the door sprouted rose blossoms before her eyes, though fortunately Rose had her back to it. “I really need to go home.”

“Drink some water first, you’ll feel better. Then I’ll walk you home,” Rose insisted, rubbing the back of her palms.

Over on the stage, Luka struck up a livelier melody and moved out into the audience, dancing and singing with a wild grin. He attempted to entice several women to join him but found them all too shy until the barmaid that had brought them drinks all night, twirled out onto the floor, skipping and swaying to the beat with a tambourine. Luka continued his charade which captured Rose’s attention long enough for Juleka to slip out the door and into the street.

She sucked in fresh air desperately, pacing several yards up the street quickly before she stopped to catch her breath. Leaning against the exterior brick wall of the potter’s shop, she slid down to the ground, clenching and unclenching her shaking hands, and closed her eyes. Hopefully no one saw, and if the lack of angry drunk citizens chasing after her was any indication, she was pretty sure no one had. In fact, only one citizen chose to rush after her, and Juleka sensed her presence more than heard her approach.

“I’m sorry,” She said softly, apologetically, painfully, and Juleka opened her eyes to see Rose’s wide blue eyes bubbling with tears. “This is all my fault! I’m such a bad friend, dragging you all over town when you just want to be left alone, I bet. You probably hate me.”

Juleka eyed her for a moment before brushing a tear from her cheek with her thumb. “I don’t hate you.” Rose leaned into her touch, a smile curling on her lips, but Juleka pursed hers pensively. “I’ve never really had friends before. It’s all…new to me and a little scary, but I’d like it if you and I were…”

“I’d like that a lot too,” Rose said, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Juleka’s neck. “I meant what I said in there. I know you may be used to being on your own, but now you don’t have to be because you have me.”

Juleka felt her cheeks burn again, and she blamed the alcohol for the way her knees shook when Rose took her hands and helped her up. Her drunkenness was the reason her hands were so clammy as she walked Juleka home. She had never met someone so kind before, and when Rose laced their fingers together to help Juleka’s shaking, she was certain that Rose possessed some kind of magic, and she’d just cast a spell on Juleka’s heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffier second addition to this story, but this uphill trend is going to come crashing down soon enough. Hopefully you enjoy the ride anyways! I promise it's not that bad, but it is sad.  
> Also I love the dynamic Luka and Juleka have here with Luka always looking out for her. I love them so much, Tommy, give us sibling interactions in canon!


	3. I Want to Be With You

Chapter 3

Juleka awoke the next day to the sound of Penny rolling a marble around on the floor. She sat up with a wince, clutching her head as a sharp stabbing pain shot straight through her skull. Her familiar hopped up onto the bed as soon as she noticed that she’d awoken, and she sat patiently while Juleka oriented herself.

 _You didn’t get to practice last night._ Penny scolded, flicking the tip of her tail.

“I wasn’t really in the best state of mind,” Juleka retorted, reaching for the glass of water on her night table, no doubt left there for her by Luka, and taking a swig.

_This is because of that girl. You’ve grown attached to her._

“I think it’s the other way around. She’s the one who won’t leave me alone,” Juleka said, laying back against her pillows and running a hand through her hair.

 _You allow her to linger._ Penny said pointedly, and Juleka thought back to the way she’d felt the night before, though everything was a little hazy.

“I’m not used to being noticed by anyone.” She averted her gaze. “I’ve lived in the shadows my whole life. Is it so wrong to spend a little time in the sun?”

_She’ll get you killed._

“She’s never going to find out about me.” Juleka said, rolling onto her side and pulling her blanket up to her neck.

_But you’ve developed feelings for her._

“I don’t feel anything for her. She’s just some girl. I barely even know her.” Juleka closed her eyes and felt as Penny climbed over her and sat on the pillow.

_You can deny it all you want, but don’t forget that you and I are connected. I feel every emotion you do, hear every thought that passes through your mind. Your heart changed last night._

“I was drunk. I hardly think it counts,” She hummed with a hint of annoyance. “I’ll avoid her for a while if it makes you happy.”

Penny leaned down to her ear. _And how do you plan to avoid her when she’s already in your house?_

Juleka became vaguely aware of the scent of freshly baked bread and sat up again, sniffing the air curiously, and felt her blood run cold. She couldn’t be. Luka would never allow it. Kicking off her blankets, she stumbled over to the door and out into the main room where Luka sat at the table with a cup of coffee. He shot her an apologetic wince, and she flicked her gaze over to the tiny girl beating eggs in a bowl.

“Oh, good morning!” She paused for a moment to flash her a cheery grin, and Juleka felt her eye twitch as her head throbbed harder. “You seemed pretty out of it last night, so I wanted to come check on you. You should really learn to pace yourself.”

When Rose turned her back to them, Juleka shot Luka an accusing glare, and he bit his lip and offered a small shrug. She pinched the bridge of her nose and pointed to the hallway, and when Luka gestured to Rose, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

“Hey, Rose, uh, Luka and I are just going to have a quick chat in the hall. We’ll be right back,” She said, shoving him out the door.

“Alrighty! The bread is almost done, so breakfast will be ready soon.” She smiled, and Juleka nodded curtly in response before pulling the front door shut behind her.

“You let her into our house?” She hissed in a low voice.

“Don’t blame me! She’s _your_ friend,” Luka shot back. “I was like half-awake when she showed up at the door, and she doesn’t really take no for an answer.”

“What if she sees one of my spell books or my crystal or any of my other magical belongings?” She clutched her head, feeling the blood pulsing under her palm.

“Relax, all of your stuff stays in your room. Just keep her out of there, and we’ll be fine,” Luka said, holding up reassuring hands, and Juleka glared at him long and hard before shoving the door open and stalking back inside their tiny flat.

“Everything alright?” Rose asked, eyebrows furrowing as Juleka sat down at the table and leaned against her fist.

“Yes, I just needed to tell Luka to clean up before we have guests over,” She said smoothly as Rose set a plate in front of her.

“I wasn’t really expecting anyone, so sorry if I can’t predict the future,” He said pointedly, and she scrunched her nose at him.

“Oh, it’s my fault. I came over unannounced, but I felt guilty about last night.” Rose shifted her gaze to her feet with a small frown. “You wouldn’t let me come in and make sure you got to bed okay, so I was worried.”

“I can take care of myself,” Juleka said pushing her eggs around.

“I know, but I meant what I said last night. Do you remember?” She leaned down into her face with a warm smile that brought a flush to Juleka’s cheeks. “You don’t have to be alone anymore because you’ve got me.”

Juleka averted her gaze stubbornly, attempting to hide the redness splotching her cheeks behind her hair as she nibbled on her breakfast. Rose seemed satisfied with her response, so she returned to the kitchen to clean up, humming contently to herself. Taking a small bite of bread, she made the mistake of glancing over at Luka who met her gaze with a taunting smirk to which she responded with a glare.

“By the way, Luka, you play really well. I was impressed last night at the bar,” Rose called over the hiss of the sink.

“Thanks. I’ve been playing since I was little,” He said, flicking his gaze away from Juleka and allowing her to lower her head back over her breakfast. “Julie plays too.”

“Do you really?” Rose’s eyes lit up, and Juleka chewed her eggs for a long time, delaying her reply.

“Only a little,” She said finally, and Rose gasped in delight.

“You’ll have to teach me sometime!” She clapped decisively, and Juleka muttered some form of agreeance.

“Well, I’ve got to get going. I’m having tea with some nobles from the city. I’d invite you to come, but you should rest today.” Rose declared once the dishes were done, wiping her hands on a towel. “Drink lots of fluids, okay?”

“Mmm.” Juleka nodded obediently, and Rose let out a soft giggle, pulling Juleka in for a tight hug.

“Let’s get together soon, okay? I want to spend a lot more time with you,” She whispered in her ear before taking her leave out the front door, and Juleka leaned back in her chair with a groan.

“Looks like you’ve found yourself a girlfriend,” Luka remarked, and Juleka shot him a displeased glare. “What? It’s not often you interact with other people, so it’s fun to see you get so worked up.”

“Are you forgetting _why_ I don’t often interact with other people?” She said pointedly, jabbing her eggs with a fork.

“I know, but she seems nice.” Luka shrugged. “I mean, she walked your drunk ass home last night and came back to make you breakfast this morning.”

“She also hates witches just like everyone else in the world,” Juleka said, standing and carrying her plate to the sink. “I’m going to lie down for a while. Don’t disturb me.”

“Hey, Julie.” She stopped outside her door with her hand on the knob. “You know I’ll always do everything in my power to protect you, right?”

“I know, Luka.” She said, offering him a small smile. “But somethings just can’t be helped.”

***

 _You’re making good progress on that spell._ Penny complimented the following evening.

Sleeping for most of the day had helped take the edge off her hangover, and now she was ready to focus on her magic. Luka had already gone to work, so there was nothing left to distract her. Nothing except her thoughts which, despite her best efforts, were seemingly hard to ignore. Her mind kept wandering back to Rose, and every time she pictured her face, Juleka’s cheeks warmed and her heart sputtered in her chest.

A couple times she even dared to imagine a world where she could reach out and take Rose into her arms, but she knew such a world could never exist. Their reality would always involve secrets and danger, and Juleka knew that it wasn’t worth the risk. Yet, part of her still held onto hope even if she knew it would never come to pass.

 _You’re thinking about her again._ Penny said pointedly.

“I am not,” Juleka insisted, but Penny head butted her hand where a single red rose had conjured, and she twisted it with a sigh.

_You summoned them last night at the bar too. Your powers are affected by your emotions, and she causes quite the emotional reaction in you._

“So help me control it. That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?” She said with more bite than she intended, though Penny paid her tone no mind.

_There is only so much that I can do for you. You possess a great power that if left unchecked could cause you problems._

“Maybe we should just move into the mountains then and live off the land, away from any human contact,” She grumbled, igniting the rose in her hand and watching it burn into ash.

_You should really search for a coven. You’d benefit greatly from being around other witches._

“It’s not like they go around advertising these things. A lot of covens moved underground after what happened with my mom. The king put out a bounty on every witch, and a lot of covens have been slaughtered since then.” She said darkly. “So I think our method is the safest.”

_Suit yourself._

“Juleka?” They both froze at the sound of Rose’s voice in the living room. “Are you home? The door was unlocked…”

Juleka sprang to her feet, rushing to the door and slamming her palm against it as it began to open, peeking through the crack into Rose’s curious blue eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just on my way home and thought I’d stop in and see you,” She said. “Can I come in?”

“No.” Juleka replied too quickly, and Rose seemed taken aback, so she added, “It’s a mess. We can talk in the living room.”

“Okay.” Rose smiled as she slipped out into the short hallway, squeezing through a thin crack in the door and pulling it shut behind her so as to hide her room from view. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Juleka nodded, pacing into the main room and plopping on the sofa.

“I’m glad! I felt really bad about last night. Sorry I dragged you around so much yesterday.” She curled her shoulders a little bit, clasping her hands together. “I just really enjoy your company.”

Juleka’s cheeks flushed, and she remained silent, so Rose glanced up at her, biting her lip.

“I want to get to know you.” She reached out to place her hand over Juleka’s where it rested on her knee. “Is that alright? Because if it’s not, if you’re tired of me, then just say the word, and I won’t bother you again.”

 _We shouldn’t see each other anymore._ The words danced on the tip of her tongue but refused to move past her lips. Juleka knew that she should say it, but she couldn’t bring herself to end this. Because as dangerous as it was, she’d wanted to see Rose too.

“It’s fine,” She said finally, and Rose seemed pleased by her response, her sunny smile returning.

Juleka didn’t know it at the time, but those words served as a free invitation for Rose to come by whenever she liked, which was often. Granted, she and Luka had odd schedules given their nightly obligations, though it only took a couple days for Rose to learn when they were awake, and similarly, it didn’t take Juleka and Luka long to learn when she would show up either. Most evenings Rose would come by as Luka was leaving for work, and as such, Juleka made an effort to await her arrival with a book in the main room. Penny became annoyed at the time sacrificed socializing when she could be practicing magic, but Juleka enjoyed being with her so long as the risk of exposing herself was kept to a minimum.

Rose was actually a convenient asset to have as she often spent her days mingling with the rest of the village, and she’d report the latest gossip to Juleka during their time together. It served as a way for Juleka to gauge the town’s suspicion of her, and so far the most exciting news Rose reported was the birth of a healthy baby girl to the carpenters up the street. No one seemed to suspect Juleka’s secret which helped ebb some of her paranoia.

That is until the night Rose showed up late.

Penny warned her against letting her guard down around Rose, but the more time they spent together, the more Juleka relaxed. She looked forward to their visits, so when Luka left for the evening, she took her post and began watching the minutes tick by. After an hour, she determined that perhaps Rose had gotten tied up with other obligations, so she set her book aside and decided to take a shower while she waited.

 _Do you enjoy flirting with danger?_ Penny asked critically as she flicked on the water and hung her towel on the rack.

“Is it wrong for me to be happy given that everything else in my life sucks?” She retorted while she undressed. “For once I have something more than magic to look forward to every day.”

 _And what exactly do you hope to accomplish with this relationship?_ She flicked her tail challengingly.

“I dunno.” Juleka shrugged, leaning against the shower wall. “I just want to be with her.”

 _You will pay the price for it one day._ She rolled her eyes at that, opting to ignore it and focus on washing her hair.

She traced light figures in the air and practiced duplicating bubbles, a small smile curled on her lips. She smiled a lot more now than she ever had, and she knew it was because of Rose. This fluttery feeling was new for her, and no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, it only pushed back harder, so she’d decided to let it burst free. The warmth in her chest was surprisingly comforting, and although it made her light headed at times, she was learning to enjoy the tingling sensation in her belly anytime she thought of Rose.

_Knock-knock._

“Juleka?” Her heart skipped at the sound of Rose’s voice on the other side of the door. “Is that you?”

“Yes, I’ll just be a few minutes,” She responded. “Wait in the living room.”

Rose smiled contently, though her gaze flicked down to the door knob where her fingers teased the brass; her cheeks flushed at the thought, heart racing wildly in her chest, so she left it alone and obediently retreated to the living room. As much as she wanted to, she wasn’t quite certain of Juleka’s feelings yet, so she didn’t want to potentially spoil their budding relationship with such brazen behavior even if she spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about Juleka’s lips.

She moved Luka’s blanket aside as she sat on the couch, glancing around at the loose sheets of music, some crumbled and tossed lazily at the waste basket in the corner, and the dishes unwashed in the sink. With a sly smile, she stood up and set to work tidying up, hoping to surprise Juleka when she came out of the shower. Glancing at the closed door in the hall, she felt a tiny lightbulb go off in her head. Juleka was always so embarrassed by her room that she never let Rose inside, so maybe she could show Juleka that she cared for her by cleaning it up a little. Maybe then Juleka would open up to her more, and they could become more than just friends. Perhaps she’d even let Rose stay over one night, and her cheeks burned at the thought.

She tiptoed up to the door, biting her lip a little as she reached for the knob and trailing her fingers over the metal hesitantly. There was the possibility that Juleka would be upset with her for entering her room without permission, but she couldn’t imagine why there was such a need for secrecy between them. The air of mystery is what had drawn Rose to Juleka, and now she lived for those shy smiles that she attempted to conceal.

Her fingers tightened around the knob, and she gave it a twist, gasping a little as the door cracked. The room on the other side was dark, but before she could get a good look, a wet hand curled around hers and pulled it shut forcefully. She yelped in surprise, spinning around and finding herself staring into Juleka’s brassy glare.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t snooping, I-I was just going to tidy up a bit because you never want me to go in because of the mess, and I just wanted to show you that you don’t have to hide anything from me because we’re friends, and I just wanted us to be closer and-” She stopped short when Juleka leaned down and pressed her lips against Rose’s gently.

“It’s not nice to enter someone’s room without permission,” She said chidingly when she pulled away, and Rose gulped down the lump in her throat.

“I’m sorry,” She breathed, and Juleka straightened, adjusting her towel.

“Give me five minutes,” She said, pursing her lips, and Rose nodded, stepping out of the way so that she could slip into her room.

She touched her lips, still tingling from the kiss, and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Juleka did feel the same way about her, and they’d even shared their first kiss! Of course, she had been a little off guard, so she didn’t really get to savor it. Maybe she’d steal another one as payback. She just couldn’t believe that Juleka felt the same way about her! All this time she worried that Juleka secretly didn’t like her very much, but here she stood outside her bedroom door, waiting for it to open. Because that door didn’t just close her off from the room inside, it was a barrier in their relationship, and overcoming it meant that things were progressing. Maybe her fairytale ending wasn’t so far off after all.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and Juleka peeked out nervously. “Okay, you can come in. It’s still a little messy, but-”

“I don’t mind!” Rose said quickly, gaze softening as a warm smile curled on her lips. Juleka stepped aside nervously, gesturing her in, and Rose took in tall bookcases filled to the brim with thick texts with wide eyes. “You really are a reader.”

“Yeah…” Juleka rubbed her arm as Rose flipped open the cover of the novel sitting on her desk.

She turned back to face Juleka with an affectionate smile, crossing the small room in two strides and taking her hands. “Thank you for showing this to me. I want to be close to you. Closer than I am with anyone else…”

“I want that too, Rose.” Rose’s countenance brightened at those words, and she gave Juleka’s hands a gentle squeeze before stretching up on her tiptoes to meet her lips once more, this time lingering a lot longer.

Juleka meant it. More than anything she wanted to bear her soul to Rose and for her to know Juleka more than anyone else, but in her life such things were nothing more than a pipe dream, a fact she knew all too well. But at least for a little while, she could pretend. After being shut away her whole life, she wanted to spend a few minutes in the sun even if she knew she might get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of fluff before the inevitable heartache that is to come. You guys are at the top of the hill now getting ready for a steep ride down. Just a bit of trivia for you, but these events line up with A Merman's Heart, and Rose was late on the last night because she was at the bar with Marinette and friends after Marinette has just let go of her merman. Also, the bar scene from last chapter is the same one that Caline tells Marinette about, and it's not the last time you'll see that bar scene either. ;) I think it comes up in two more stories from different perspectives. But anywho that's just me rambling. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! And hopefully you are prepared for the next two. The next one hurts a little, and the last one hurts a lot.
> 
> Also also, there is a cleverly hidden pun in this chapter. Bonus points if you find it.


End file.
